The Right Choice
by Jenrya282
Summary: Master Fung's thought on who will be the Xiaolin Leader Even though the UK already saw it, this might be for readers who doesn't live in the UK No spoilers given out


The Right Choice

One Shot Fic

**Jenrya282: Ah! This is so not fair! _pulling my hair and running around the room_**

**Kaz: What's the matter with her?**

**Kimiko: She's just upset that she didn't see who was chosen as Xiaolin Leader and the UK did.**

**Raimundo: She just found out yesterday who was chosen and is very upset with KidsWB not showing it.**

**Omi: She deserves it. She's very impatient and will not be able to see who was chosen, even though she already knows who it is. **

**Jenrya282 runs to Omi and started strangling him**

**Jenrya282: What did you say!**

**Omi: Nothing, nothing at all.**

**_Jenrya282 stomps out with a pikopiko hammer in her hand and dragging Omi out with her_**

**Kimiko: Well, this fic is based on her thought on who was supposed to be chosen in Master Fung's P.O.V.**

**Raimundo: Please enjoy it, and make sure that you donate lots of pikopiko hammers to torture Omi with or you can join in the torturing.**

**Kimiko: Note that this story is based on before the episodes Time After Time (1) and (2).**

**Kaz: Let's begin the story!**

* * *

Everything was quiet this night except the snoring of the monks. In the Shen Gong Wu vault, was a person. This person was meditating, meditating deep in thought. He was deciding on who was ready to advance. That person was Master Fung. With Dojo around his neck, sleeping soundly, he concentrated harder to clear out the sounds of the night and it worked. He relaxed and continued to meditate, thinking of who would advance to be Xiaolin Leader. 

"Omi, the Dragon of Water, Calm as the pond, fierce as a tsunami. Very wise, I trained him since he was 4; he learned the ways of the monks and always did his best. Very powerful and have ease on controlling the water element. Very loyal indeed and keeps his word when he swore loyalty. But he's too trusting, trusting people who said they would change, always tried to show the others his loyalty to me and his strength. This young monk has a lot to learn. He believed in Chase when I was trapped in the Ying-Yang world, he worked at the Heylin side, along side with Chase Young. He thinks that he is helping, but in a way, he's only destroying. Using the other monks elemental weapon so he can become stronger caused him to be captured by Hannibal Roy Bean. By the way it looks; he hasn't reached the ways of a leader."

Master Fung thought has he continued.

"Kimiko, the Dragon of Fire. She has improved since the beginning. She learned to focus in a frustrating situation, learned to remain calm in times, very intelligent with technology. She's almost the perfect person to be leader. But in the other hand, she has some disappointments. There was a time when she broke the Mosaic Scale, she hid it in Clay's room and didn't tell us about it. That caused her dearly. Another time was using her PDA, Mind Reader Conch, Changing Chopsticks and the Eye of Dashi to read the minds of people around the world, that was suppose to be a good thing, until Hannibal Roy Bean found out and used it against Chase Young. That caused her dearly too. With all the disappointment, she's still able to come back and improve. I'll have to say that she is almost ready to become leader."

Dojo snorted and changed his position around Master Fung's neck and fell asleep again. Master Fung took a deep breath and continued.

"Raimundo, the Dragon of Wind. He is calm at times and likes to cheer up the group. His jokes make some of the monks unhappy but at times, make them laugh. He loves to see them smiling and happy. His happy-go-lucky attitude makes the temple more cheerful and happy. Sometimes, he's loyal towards his friends and very self-centered. He would make a good Xiaolin Leader but he has some major flaws. In the beginning, he was never the type of person to listen and pay attention to lectures, that caused him to loose the Sword of the Storm but he studied after that lost and won back the Sword of the Storm. During the first appearance of Mala Mala Jong, he disobeyed my orders for him to stay and protect the Shen Gong Wu. With that, he lost his Sword of the Storm to Mala Mala Jong. When I didn't give him the apprentice sash, he was furious and left the temple with the Golden Tiger Claws. I knew he needed time to think about it and I let him go. Soon, we found out that he brought Wuya back to her true form, in the flesh. He worked for her and helped her capture the Xiaolin Monks but I would never believe that he turn on her and opened the puzzle box that Omi got from the past. After Wuya was captured, everything returned to normal. When the Xiaolin Monks first met PandaBubba, he was the one who challenged both Jack and PandaBubba and awakened his wind element, advancing him to apprentice stage. The Heylin Plant, which Jack named him Gigi, was unleashed; it was Raimundo who saved us all by getting the Moonstone Locust and using it to destroy Gigi. Raimundo was the one who helped the others decide on how to get Omi back from Chase Young, he was the one who challenged Chase and his Jungle cats to the game of Xiaolin Soccer. Of course, the Xiaolin Monks won. During the time when they went to get the Rio Reverso, he was furious that Jack beat them to the Rio Reverso and went to get it by himself, but finally learned that when they all work together, they will be victories. My good friend Master Monk Guan told me how Raimundo was the one who got the Treasure of the Blind Swordsman and the stolen Shen Gong Wu back from Hannibal by doing the very first Xiaolin Dive. He was so proud of him that he gave Raimundo a Spear of Guan. Kimiko was able to tell me that Raimundo was Hannibal's target one time where Hannibal stole the Shadow of Fear and the Sapphire Dragon and made Raimundo's worst nightmare. Raimundo quickly overcome the outcome and defeated Hannibal. He is suitable to be Xiaolin Leader but time will tell."

Master Fung opened his eyes to hear the crickets chirping and the wind blowing. He took two deep breaths and closed his eyes. His mind blocked out Dojo's heavy snoring and continued with his last monk.

"Clay, the Dragon of Earth. He knew taichi and martial art since the beginning. He is very large in body mass but is very skillful and the strongest Xiaolin Dragon physically. Clay mostly uses his "cowboy" metaphor to explain things or just a comment. A very gentle Xiaolin Dragon indeed, refuses to fight with a girl, except Kimiko while in training and follows Omi around, agreeing to some of Omi's plans. Most of the time when Clay does something disappointing, it is not his fault, he was merely possessed. He was once possessed by Sabeeny when Kimiko broke the Mosaic Scale and hid it in his room. He was brought back to normal with the help of Omi. Omi and Clay are almost brothers; they look out for each other. Clay has a sister called Jessie and she is apart of the group called the Black Vipers. They met each other when the monks went to get the Sphere of Yun. He refused to fight her and also said that she can't change, but he was wrong, she did change and sent back the Shen Gong Wu that her group took from us. Later on, he found out that she kept the Wings of Tanabi. Clay has very few flaws and is worthy of being Xiaolin Leader."

Master Fung opened his eyes and gently unwrapped Dojo from around his neck. He placed Dojo near the ancient scroll of the Shen Gong Wu and went out. He stared out into the starry sky and sighed.

"Picking a Xiaolin Leader is difficult but soon, time will tell who will be worthy." Master Fung thought and went back in the temple. The starry sky sparkled brightly as the monks slept.

* * *

**_Jenrya282 come walking back to Raimundo and the others_ **

**Jenrya282: So what did I miss?**

**Raimundo: Not much, the story just finished.**

**Jenrya282: I see, okay.**

**Kimiko: Um…where's Omi?**

**Jenrya282: Oh, I left him back there, hoping some readers would torture him further.**

**Clay: _swt_**

**Jenrya282: Anyways, I hope you readers enjoyed it. I wrote this based on the episodes I seen and the sources I found so some of it might be accurate. Just please tell me how it was, if it's not good, then I'll get rid of it. Just please tell me how it is, thankies!**

**_Jenrya282 walks out with her pikopiko hammer_**

**Raimundo, Kimiko and Clay: _swt_**


End file.
